Talk:Playful Little Audrey/@comment-32826668-20180112042444
Playful Little Audrey Smith: In The World of Recipes: While Listening to the Radio: Little Audrey set her Apperatisis to make: Ginger Cookies: The World of Recipes has key Ingredients: Flower, Eggs, Milk, or Water: Cakes, Cookies, Pancakes, Muffins: all have something in common the Same Pastry Ingredients: added with Sugar, Pinch of Salt, and choices of Spices. Baking Power, or Baking Soda either Enlargen, or shrinks Pastry Doe Yest to size. Dumpling uses Flower, baking Power and add Water: that is a another story. The Pastry Doe Yest is mixed in a mixing bowl, either Fluffy soft Moist, or Pastry Doe Yest is Firm Solid, then poured in a baking divider, Square or rectangle pan or Flat rolled. Then in a heating pan, set on a timer until buffed up Fluffy Finished. The Problem: The Ginger Bread Cook came out of the oven. Little Audrey hungry chased him all over the kitchen, scared of being caught he hid and went back in the oven. Little Audrey in pursuit enter through the dreamensional Oven Grate World. Recipe Residents: Similar to people however their waist size and chest was not the same. Birthday Cake: Similar to a person however Her Circumference Waist Size is Horizontal thick, and also her Shoulders. Muffins: Similar to the person however The Doe's lung rib cage is Horizontal, has a yest Umbrella Spout Fold to his body. A triangular V: shape that goes narrow, inwards toward the waist, Little hips. Cookies: from the waist: Hips were Horizontally slender thin, the body is average side and Pancake has a Pastry Circumference: Horizontal thick or thin Size: Soft but Firm. Wondering What kind of Recipe is Little Audrey. She tells them she is human and who is not from this world. Recipe Resident thought she is a new kind of Recipe and decide to give her a tour. They Took Little Audrey to the park. She met slim slender Vertical High bodied Height: Fries, Broil Horizontal Thick Whooper and Horizontal Small Burgers, Husky Vertical Oval plump shape Apple Pie, Each Recipe/ Groceries are different. Recipes Resident homes: lives in the Regional Marketing Area location. Their houses: Stores, Mall, Plaza, and Shops: even have hospitals. The Oven Grate hospital: is a baking, oven, burner, oil Grates tools to repair inflicting damages those who are hurt, and with the help of knowing the mix ingredient function to each patient. Even Recipe Resident who needs help is rescued. The Amusement Park, Fairs, The Fair Rides are specific: Deep Grate Alternate Currant timer Lever Pan dipped into the fryer, Fries, tenders, Pies, turn golden brown not a long dive. Burger, Whoppers, chicken, Grill has a Broiler Steam Bath similar to a sauna: turning the Golden Brown, Golden Toasty. They are really Vegetable Eaters. The public favorite Amusement Vehicle is High Flying Toaster Chair Rides, Similar to the a human Citizen it is almost having a tan, The Problem it is oily,conventionally way to hot for Little Audrey she had to pass. Little Audrey could image the Caressel ride maybe a blender she did not want to take that chance however Little Audrey went on a water slide and Juice; Fess Pop Rafting. Something she could enjoy. She could not help but take a drink, perhaps this world was not all bad. Little Audrey remembered she needed to find The Ginger Bread Man. The Residents: happen to attend a banquet celebration: Year of Tanks Giving, New Years, Birthdays, Nation Economies Day Celebration tomorrow. Little Audrey was welcome to join. The Baking Contest gather three different chief next to three rivers set by each side from each other they were suppost to bake a cake. Birthday Cake add a new chief on the list: Playful Little Audrey. Cracker the first contender added baking soda to his batter doe shrinking the batter into a rectangle Slender flat shapes. The cookie, firm also moist, if too hard the doe becomes too crumbly. Cracker did not make a cake, wrong Ingredient. Pound Cake: created the perfect cake: while the Sun Firm the doe batter. She created a bubble yet puffy Cake, however a soon as the public clapped the cake burst, sunk, and Flatted not giving the cake time to settle. Little Audrey gather the ingredients: added baking power, Turning the batter with a turning cylinder, she created a puff moist batter winning the contest. Their Calender celebrated all special occasions in one day: The Community Gather to gather shared the bountiful Harvest, Orchard, Wheat, Fruit and Vegetable, The Produce Field Crops: giving cheers of thanks, as a Culture. Even Cultural Humanoid Food created a Cultural Farm, they also have to eat. The Region also loved to Dance: With Every Joyous Occasion even little Audrey almost got seduce by the spender of the colony. She almost forgot to whom she was looking for. She wished the Realization world of her Globule Culture could live in harmony as well. The Problem: she became homesick wanting to go home. She found Ginger Bread at the chapel getting married Angel Cake. Recognizing Little Audrey they drove a delivery truck back to commitment Couple new house. Dreamensional oven Grate: Ginger Bread brought her to the his new kitchen. She saw a Huge Conventional Oven attach to the wall, Opening the Oven Handle Doors, pressing the micro digital selection numbers, he made a cube duplication of himself as a recipe in the her home oven. Ginger Bread told her to enter the Oven Grate, letting her know it the only way to get home. Nervous the Dreamensional Oven pulled her through Radiant Heat Grate: ex-rayed the bone, and the exoskeleton charging, Scanning the Ora body waking up Little Audrey in chair. She could Hear the timer set off, The Ginger bread Cookie is ready and prepared, dinner was ready also. Little Audrey reach in the cookie basket and saved the Cookie for last after dinner.﻿ Review: A.G.D. Prince: